forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alobal Lorfiril
| power3e = DemipowerAlobal Lorfiril originates from the "Setting Neutral" sourcebook, Races of the Wild and it is as such unclear to what extent, if any, he is worshiped within the Forgotten Realms setting. | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = A partially drunken wineglass with colorful orbs floating out of it | homeplane3e = Arvandor, Arborea (Presumably) | realm3e = | serves3e = Corellon Larethian | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Hedonism, revelry, mirth, magic used for enjoyment | domains3e = Chaos, Good, Magic, Trickery | worshipers3e = Elven illusionists, rogues | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Dagger | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = Bralani, ghaele, planetars, lillendi | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = |serves = Corellon Larethian|portfolio = Revelry, mirth}} Alobal Lorfiril was a minor elven god of hedonism and revelry, as well as being associated with the entertainment value and potential of artistic improvement of the Art. Description Alobal manifested himself as a comely male elf with sparkling golden eyes. Personality Alobal was a youthful spirit who encouraged his followers to try and attain as much enjoyment out of each moment as possible. To Alobal, responsibilities were matters for a later date, and the glorious now should instead be spent enjoying good food, fine wine, friendships, and love. The Merry Magician greatly appreciated the potential entertainment value and beauty of magic. He particularly enjoyed pleasurable applications of illusion spells, rather than simply using such for base trickery like so many of his elven peers, and the school of transmutation for its ability to create beautiful constructions of art, or enhance that which was already beautiful. Alobal was deeply amused by the short-term offer of interesting companionship presented by conjurers, be they devils, dragons, or devas. The Reveler taught his followers the lack of worry or hurry, and that every day had as much potential as the following day. To Alobal, wasting away one's life in the moment on endless, dull drudgery was not only fruitless, but potentially even a sin. Alobal was however not entirely without a sense of responsibility. He never cajoled his followers or fellows into harming others in their intoxication and revelry, nor did he condone the seeking of pleasure at the expense of another. History Alobal was believed to be the youngest member of the elven pantheon, and thus never experienced the betrayal of Lolth and the fall of the drow. Worshipers The followers of the Reveler only rarely established temples, as most of them lacked the inclination or fortitude to work that hard. They instead typically established small shrines in places of revelry, such as taverns, or in places of wild beauty. Such shrines were often masked by spellcasting, appearing as typically odd but pleasant objects or phenomena, simply for the enjoyment of doing so. Clerics of Alobal typically served their community by hosting spontaneous festivities and magic shows, by aiding in managing such events, and by lifting the spirits of the sick and injured. Priests of Alobal also often oversaw the production of wine, sweetmeats, and other fare consumed purely due to pleasure. Adventurers following Alobal often undertook quests in his name; these typically entailed the retrieval of items of beauty and pleasure, the search for rare or magical food and beverages, competing in games and grand tournaments, or seeking out or creating spells and magic items capable of reducing the workload of elves. Worshipers of the Reveler revered their deity whenever they partook in enjoyable drinks and meals, whenever they engaged friends in conversation, or when simply engaging in a particularly enjoyable activity. Merely invoking the deity's name served as veneration of Alobal in such moments. Prayers requesting the intervention of Alobal were often framed in terms of enhancing pleasure through their completion. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Demipowers Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Magic domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Seldarine Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender